Pryce
Pryce is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Strike. Similar to James Trademore, his mirror twin, Pryce is very charismatic & friendly. But as JTC has more of a snake-like personality, using that charisma for his own goals, Pryce is a lot more trustworthy & trusting, as well as being a lot more open. Biography Season One He was rescued by Master Eubulon from the Advent Void. Due to the actions of JTC, Maya Young did not trust Pryce very much, with Pryce stating that she was giving off an odd energy, until the final battle when Pryce saved Maya & Trent from a Mirror Monster. Shortly after his rescue, he was ordered to deploy to South America with Len and Chance to upload a virus to Xaviax's transmitters. There they were confronted by Xaviax's Sheerghosts & soon saved by the new Kamen Rider Onyx, who was revealed to be Kit Taylor. Chance & Pryce, after listening to Kit's history with the Onyx deck, explained that the nightmares were caused by the Advent Beast's rage trying to impose its will on the riders. Later he went with Eubulon & Hunt to locate a transmitter but retreated when Hunt got injured. He returned with Len & Chance to locate it once again, this time successful. During the mission, he talked about how Adam, while he understood that Adam was truly sorry for his actions, he noticed that Adam might still be hiding something important as if he was not telling the whole truth. His hunch was soon correct as he discovered that Adam had given a virus to Xaviax who decoded it. He later set that factor aside as he went off to fight Xaviax & finish off his army. He later joined the other Kamen Riders to finish off Xaviax with their Link Vents & destroyed him. In between that time, he managed to find out from Maya that she was having trouble with him because of his Earth counterpart JTC. He reassured her that he & JTC, while they look alike, are not the same person. Maya realized this, & during the Epilogue, they begin dating each other. Season Two While settling in Earth, Pryce started ORE Journal, a legal news publication which tackles areas in which some other consider as dead cases, such as the unsolved & mysterious mass-disappearances, & the supposedly strange mutations of different animals near a factory. Fighting Style Strike is a melee based Rider like majority of the Kamen Riders. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, & isn't hesitant to use other Riders as factors or pawns in his battles. His Sword Vent is his most frequently used weapon. He becomes even more powerful when he forms Contracts with Metalgelas & Evildiver. This allows him access to Thrust's Strike Vent & Sting's Swing Vent, making him a more versatile as well as a more deadly force. His Advent Beast Venosnaker participates in his battles, & is often seen as Dragreder's rival equivalent in the series (this has later been replaced by Dragblacker). However, Strike is not without weaknesses. He's more vulnerable towards long-ranged opponents, his own unstable nature outclasses his fighting potential, he rarely uses his special card Steal Vent (possibly because he is comfortable with his choice of weapon, as well as only using it to disarm Riders, which is an ineffective strategy), & he rarely takes advantage of the more powerful Cerebeast, using the united Advent Beast as a more menacing or intimidating distraction in the battlefield. This may also prove that the united Advent Beast is difficult to control, but is restrainable. Forms - Strike= *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 12.5t (AP:250) *'Kicking Power': 20t (AP:400) This is Strike's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Venosnaker. A melee-based Rider, Strike's fighting style helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, using the Veno Visor scepter to conjure his spiral-bladed Veno Saber. His Final Vent is Veno Crash, running at an opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind before raising its head up as its master jumps back towards it & the Mirror Monster launches him so he can deliver a rapid bicycle kick at the target. When he borrows Thrust & Sting's Advent Cards, he has access to both their Advent Beasts & their Advent cards, becoming an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with the Unite Vent to create Cerebeast so the Final Vent Doomsday is used, with Strike corkscrew kicking his opponent into a vortex that materialized on Cerebeast's torso. - Survive= *'Height': 198cm *'Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 17.5t (AP:350) *'Kicking Power': 27.5t (AP:550) *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m Kamen Rider Strike Survive Mode is Strike's ultimate form which only appeared in the video game Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Fight to Survive. This form is acquired when Strike borrowed the Survive Hurricane card from Kamen Rider Wing Knight, becoming more powerful than his other forms. In the video game, his contract monster Venosnaker, is also able to change into a more powerful version, Venoviper, & combine it with other stolen contract monsters to form Genosurviver. }} Advent Beasts Advent Cards Kamen Rider Strike has the most Advent Cards out of any of the Riders. This is because he often obtains two extra decks of cards by contracting with two of the Advent Beasts that belong to two Riders, Thrust & Sting. Venosnaker-Based Strike_Advent.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Venosnaker. Strike_Sword_Vent.jpg|'Sword' Vent (AP: 3000): Conjures Veno Saber. Steal_Vent.jpg|'Steal Vent': Steals a target Rider's weapon. Strike_Final_Vent.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Veno Crash. Venosnaker launches Strike at the opponent where Strike performs a devastating bicycle kick on the opponent. Metalgelas-Based Thrust_Advent.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. Thrust_Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. Thrust_Final_Vent.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Strike rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Evildiver-Based Sting_Advent.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Strike rides on Evildiver's back & rams the enemy. Cerebeast-Based GENOSIDER.jpg|'Advent': Summons Cerebeast. Unite_Vent.jpg|'Unite Vent': Combines Venosnaker, Metalgelas, & Evildiver into Ceresbeast. Doomsday_Final_Vent.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Doomsday. Strike corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materializes on Cerebeast's torso. See Also *Pryce at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Riders Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Purple Riders